criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Never Heals
Time Never Heals is the second case of City Center, the seventeenth case of Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background After solving the last case, the team went to the Main Street to relax a bit. Audrey invited the player to a café where they stumbled upon a dead body. The Victim is identified to be Alfred Hoffman who was an army colonel. The café's owner, Florence Rivers also said the victim was a regular at this café and yesterday, he talked about "a ghost from the war" and he was scared to death. The autopsy results showed that the victim died because of blood-loss since he had his arms cut-off. The coroner said a circular blade is what cut-off the victim's arms and the murder weapon may be a disc saw. He also said he found an another blood type, A+, which is not matching the victim's. So Audrey wrote down that the killer's blood type is A+ The team found a picture featuring the victim with his daughter, Madeleine Flowers and went to question her. She said that her father spent a lot of time at the Central Park which set the team's next destination. The team found a tablet computer which is later proved to be the victim's. After analyzing it, William told the team that it was filled with information about a war serial killer, "The Royal Ranger", which he calls garbage. The team decided that information would not do good to them in their investigation, so they left it to be done later. Also the victim's camera was found at the Central Park. William told the team that Alfred must have visited every war museum. Audrey asked William if there was anything important, and William showed the team a video Alfred recorded with Leo Westman, the CEO they met the previous case. The team also questioned him about his ties with the victim. Then, Audrey told the player that they hit a dead end but shortly after that, a letter was brought to the station written by the killer. The team collected a DNA Sample from it and send it to analysis. May said getting a full DNA map would've taken weeks so she told the only thing she could find in this time, the killer must have had black eyes. After careful investigation, the killer turned out to be Samuel Rivers, a war veteran. He said that his motive for the murder was dating back to the West War. In the war, Samuel was caught while spying on Alfred and Alfred tortured him, which is also an evidence that tortures were done during the war, and crippled him by cutting-off one of Samuel's arms. Even though so many years passed, nothing was able to put out the revenge fire inside Samuel's heart, in his own words. He was sentenced 20 years in prison with a chance of parole in 16 years with psychological monitoring. Victim *'Alfred Hoffman' (Bled out to death having both his arms cut-off) Murder Weapon *'Disc Saw' Killer *'Samuel Rivers' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect's blood type is A+ Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black clothes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect's blood type is A+ Suspect's Profile *This suspect's blood type is A+ Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black clothes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect's blood type is A+ *This suspect has asthma. Suspect's Profile *This suspect's blood type is A+ *This suspect has asthma. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black clothes. Killer's Profile *The Killer's blood type is A+ *The Killer has black eyes. *The Killer has asthma. *The Killer's height is 6'0" *The Killer wears black clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate French Café (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00, KP: The Killer's blood type is A+) *Examine Victim's Wallet (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo (Result: Madeleine Flowers identified) *Talk to Florence Rivers about the murder. (Unlocks: Central Park) *Inform Madeleine Flowers about her father's death. *Investigate Central Park (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tabled (Result: Victim's Tablet) *Analyze Victim's Tablet (09.00.00) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Camera) *Examine Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Question Leo Westman about his meeting with the victim. *Examine Letter (Prerequisite: All tasks above are done; Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA Sample (06.00.00, KP: The Killer has black eyes.) *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Talk to Gloria Hoffman about the case. *Investigate History Museum (Clues: Pile of Guns, Broken Sign) *Examine Pile of Guns (Result: Disc Saw) *Examine Disc Saw (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (12.00.00, KP: The Killer has asthma.) *Examine Broken Sign (Result: Battalion Memorial) *Question Samuel Rivers about the old times. *Grill Florence Rivers about knowing who the victim was afraid of. *Investigate Fountain Square (Clues: Trash Bag, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Handwritten Note) *Analyze Handwritten Note (06.00.00) *Talk to Madeleine Flowers about her father's note. *Examine Locked Briefcase (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo (Result: Leo Westman identified) *Interrogate Leo Westman about his old days at military. *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *See what Samuel Rivers is up to. *Investigate Café Tables (Clues: Broken Camera, Faded Ledger) *Examine Faded Ledger (Result: Florence's Ledger) *Analyze Ledger (09.00.00) *Question Florence Rivers about his illegal business with the victim. *Examine Broken Camera (Result: Locked Security Camera) *Examine Locked Security Camera (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera (06.00.00, The Killer's height is 6'0") *Investigate Veterans' Memorial (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Saw Disc) *Examine Saw Disc (Result: Red Fibers) *Analyze Red Fibers (15.00.00, The Killer wears black clothes.) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Forgotten Conflict: Part 2 (No Stars) |-| Forgotten Conflict: Part 2= *Grill Florence Rivers about his illegal businesses. *Investigate Central Park (Clues: Pile of Dirt, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Negatives) *Analyze Negatives (03.00.00) *Arrest Florence Rivers for drug dealing. (Reward: 200 XP) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Faded Diary) *Examine Faded Diary (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary (12.00.00) *Question Leo Westman about The Royal Ranger. (Reward: Camouflaged Clothing) *Investigate French Café (Clue: Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Go talk to Gloria Hoffman about The Royal Ranger. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases